Asylum
by fanfic116
Summary: When Betty goes a little crazy, is it because crazy runs in that family or because of something more. She is sent away and meets a dark horse, will the gang be able to return her to sanity or will the mystery man take her further?
1. Chapter 1

Bettys pov

B**etty had convinced Jughead to go visit his mom and Jellybean for spring break, reluctantly he agreed and left on his motorbike on the way to Toledo. Veronica was busy with the speakeasy and Archie was trying to start his music up again so Betty was all alone.**

**Betty's POV. **

**It's been two weeks since Juggy left, my mom took away my phone so I have no idea if he's been texting me. I haven't left my room in weeks apart from using the bathroom, my mom and Polly have been at the farm during the day and my mom comes home at night I'm a burden to her. I know the farm is crazy, but maybe it really is helping my mom move on I just don't have the energy to retaliate.**

**It's Tuesday and I go downstairs to get some food, I open the fridge and see nothing, great! I decide to go put some clothes on, a black hoodie, a pair of shorts and put some sneakers on leaving my hair in a messy bun, I grab my moms bag off the table and rummage through it for some money I see a white leaflet, I lift it into the light so I can read it.**

**"****the Thorpe group" a home for troubled young girls who need help on their path of self-discovery and struggle with disobedience, self-harm and mental illnesses" Self-harm? does my mom know? I thought I hid it well, I'll ask her about it when she gets home. I grab her credit card and head out the door. I got some noodles and other random things, I headed to pops to get a milkshake to take back home for my mom when she comes home. **

**I opened the door as the bell chimed I turned to my right and saw Veronica, Kevin, Cheryl, and Toni sat down in a booth laughing. Cheryl turned and saw me stood there in my unusual attire**

** "****Cousin! Come sit" she said **

**I sighed and walked to the booth and sat**

** "****B! what's up, we haven't seen you lately you aren't responding to my texts" Veronica questioned**

** "****Oh I have been really busy," I said then pop came up to the booth "Heres your chocolate milkshake to go, Betty" I thanked him and picked up the portable cup "Chocolate? that's not like you Betty" Toni said "Oh it's not mine and besides I've kinda gone off milkshakes" after a moment of silence I broke the ice by saying "I have to get going but it was nice seeing you all"**

**NO ONE's POV**

**"****I wonder what's up with Betty?" Kevin said slipping his milkshake **

**"****Maybe it has anything to do with Jughead leaving?" Toni said **

**Betty went home and sat and cried, she was alone and the voices in her head wouldn't shut up "slut, fat, whore, fake, you should die" she stood up and went to her bathroom, not the family bathroom, she took a red lipstick and started writing on the wall in an attempt to drown out the voices, they were deafening, she wrote "shut up, leave me alone, freak, slut, fat, everyone hates you, die and fuck off" over and over again large writing. she dropped the lipstick and slid down the wall she began to hit her head on the wall over and over again. Over time she thought something upsetting.**

**"****Betty?" Her mom called **

**Betty gathered her self, got up, slowly wiped the tears away and walked downstairs "I'm here mom, I got you a chocolate milkshake it's in the fridge" "Betty I'm going to have to stay at the farm for a few weeks but I'll be back before the end of spring break, I'm leaving in the morning" Alice said making a salad for herself **

**"****Oh ok"**

**"****Oh and your friends are sleeping over" Betty looked shocked "Just Cheryl, Toni, Veronica, and Kevin"**

**"****What?! Why?"**

**"****I thought it would be nice, I know things have been hard lately"**

**"****I know, is that why you have leaflets for the Thorpe group" Betty interrupted **

**"****I just thought that they could help you"**

**"****Why? you think that they could help me I don't need any fucking help!" Betty yelled walking towards Alice, Alice walked backward then Betty pushed Alice over, "Oh my God, Mom I am so sorry I didn't mean to-" Betty said helping Alice up**

**"****Just go upstairs your friends will be here soon, try and clean your room and please just have look online at the Thorpe group the people are coming to pick you up in two days I've already bought everything you need it's all in Polly's bedroom, and here is your phone back" Alice pleaded Betty nodded and walked upstairs. She cleaned her room and set up a few small sleeping bags for her friends. She completely forgot to clean the bathroom. She sat on her bed and opened her laptop and googled the Thorpe group.**

**Bettys pov **

**I googled the Thorpe group and clicked on the first website I saw just as it loaded my bedroom door opened and saw Kevin, Cheryl, Toni and Veronica I slammed my laptop screen down and stood up **

**"****Hey guys," I said, plastering a fake smile on my face **

**"****okay so what we're going to do is watch movies and do each other's hair, do you have any popcorn?" Cheryl asked.**


	2. Chapter 2

no ones pov

"Oh I'm not sure I'll go check," Betty said "I'll come," Veronica said as they walked down into the kitchen. Veronica picked up the note that was on the counter top she read it aloud, while Betty rummaged in the cupboards to get some popcorn "Dear Betty, I had to go to the farm tonight instead of tomorrow, see you in a few weeks lots of love Mom. That sucks I'm sorry Betty" Then Toni, Cheryl, and Kevin walked in "What sucks?" Kevin asked

"Nothing" Betty picked up a lighter and picked up the note and set it on fire

"Betty!" Toni yelled she snatched the note and put it in the sink and turned the tap on to put out the flame "What is going on with you!"

"Maybe I just want my family back, I want to go back to before Jason died before Polly got pregnant and before my dad was arrested and when the voices in my head were silent. I can't have a family again" Betty sobbed and broke down in Veronicas arms the pushed Veronica away from her "No! I just need you all to leave now! Get out of my fucking house!" Betty screamed she walked towards them until they backed out of the door. She sat down against the door and dialed her mom.

"Hello?" her mom said

"I'll go to the Thorpe group" Betty sobbed

"I'm so happy you've come around, pack the stuff in Polly's room and I'll have them pick you up in the morning and I'll visit you as soon as possible, I love you, Betty"

"Bye mom"

Betty went upstairs and looked at the list that her mom had left next to all the stuff in Polly's room

Patients are allowed

-Stuffed Animals (3) No oversized ones.  
-Books/Magazines (5) Appropriate reading for a treatment center.

-Toothbrush & Toothpaste (1 each) No electronic or battery operated allowed.

-Deodorant (1)  
-Brush/Comb (1 each) .  
-Makeup (6 pieces ONLY) may have eyeliner, mascara, blush, eye shadow, foundation, and lip gloss ONLY. No brushes with metal and no mirrors are allowed. No glass containers allowed. ( MUST be done with worker present).  
-Underwear/Briefs (12)

uniforms will be provided  
-Bras (5) No underwire, lace, bralettes, or strapless.  
-Socks (12 pairs) No higher than the ankle.

. -Sweatshirts/Sweaters (2) No strings or hoodies allowed.  
-Pyjamas (2 tops 2 bottoms) No strings or booty shorts  
-Footwear (2)flip flops or open toe shoes. No boots, heels, Velcro-fastened or platform shoes.  
-Jacket (1) No strings or hoodies and seasonally appropriate.

Electronics, radios, razors, and phones are not allowed

Betty packed according to the rules and zipped up her suitcase and carried it downstairs, she made some noodles and then went to bed.

She woke up at seven and got dressed into some black leggings and a black vest top put some trainers on and took her suitcase outside locked the door and went to see Archie, she knocked on the door and Fred opened the door and told her to come in, she walked into the front room and saw Veronica, Archie, Cheryl, Toni, and Kevin sat down "Oh hey Betty" Archie said uneasily

"I just came to leave my keys here, my mom will come to collect them in a few weeks and can you all read this when you're with Jughead," Betty said handing Archie her keys and an envelope

"Jughead's actually coming back today he was going to surprise you, what's with the suitcase?" Toni said

"Oh nothing, I have to go but I'll see you all soon" Betty got the suitcase and went outside. A minute later a van pulled up and a women and a man got out "Elizabeth Cooper?" Betty nodded the man got her suitcase and put it in the back "You need to get in the back of the van, sweetie" The woman said sternly, the voices in her head told her not to and they were screaming

"Oh no I don't like small spaces, can't I get a cab instead" The women refused and told her to get in the van the man came up behind her and lifted her in the van and slammed the door.

betty was thrown in the van and gas started filling the back of the van and betty passed out after half an hour of driving they arrived at a large white building with all the windows barred up, the large gates opened and the van pulled up the women woke betty up "get up we are here" Betty felt drowsy but still got up

"where are we" she slurred feeling dizzy

"the Thorpe house" the women answered getting Betty's suitcase

"what, no i want to go home, take me home" Betty screamed the man dragged her inside and into a room on the second floor that had a thin mattress on the metal bed frame and a chest of drawers, a barred up window and a cross nailed onto the faded blue moldy walls betty tried kicking and hitting the man but it wouldn't work, he wouldn't let go of her "put the clothes on" he pointed to the pile of clothes on her bed he left the room and locked the door.

Betty's Pov

the best way to get out of here is to try and blend in I turn around and see the pile of clothes and put them on it was a blue pinafore with a white shirt on underneath, white sneakers and a grey v neck jumper I let my hair down and tried to open the door but it was still locked "let me out" I screamed shook the door violently the women on the other side told me to calm down and then she would let me out so I quietened down despite the voices in my head screaming and telling me to kill her she opened the door and rolled my suitcase in.


	3. Chapter 3

no ones pov

"Welcome to the Thorpe home," she said "I'm you personal worker, miss Warren, I have a survey you need to fill in" Betty sat on the bed next to mss warren "let's start, do you self harm?" Betty answered yes "how?"

"I cut myself and hit my head against walls" "do you hear voices" Yes Betty answered and told miss Warren what they say

"do you smoke" sometimes "are you sexually active?" yes "do you drink alcohol, do drugs" yes, and yes, jingle-jangle and weed

"now onto some more upbeat questions, what are your hobby's," Miss Warren asked Betty shrugged

"I dunno, I read, I'm always in the school musical, I write for the newspaper, I'm on the cheer team and serpent queen" Betty saw miss warren's confused look "I'm a co-leader of a gang called the serpents with my now ex-boyfriend Jughead"

miss Warren wrote everything down "now can I leave" Betty asked

"don't make this any harder than it already is, you are here to heal," Miss Warren said standing up and opening Betty's suitcase "I'm going to help you unpack" Betty didn't reply and sat on the floor with her knees up to her chest. Miss Warren tried to have a conversation with Betty but she just sat on the ground looking at the photos of her and Jughead in her diary Miss Warren saw her crying "do you want to talk about it?" she asked sitting next to Betty, shook her head. "come on"

"fine, his name is Jughead we are in love but he's been away so I didn't see him before I came here so I left a note saying that I'm breaking up with him, pretty shitty right?" Betty laughed wiping her tears away

"there nothing else you could have done in the moment, anyway I have to go set up your timetable, I will be back in fifteen minutes" Miss Warren left and Betty stood up and ripped the photo up into pieces "he doesn't deserve you, he's probably found someone better than you already, you should have said goodbye" she rolled her sleeves up an started scratching and cutting her self with her nails then two men walked in and held her arms behind her back and put what looked like a straight jacket on her, Betty tried biting the men but they held her neck up and put a leather mask on the lower part of her face to prevent biting and Betty let the darkness consume her and let something else take over.

Two days later

Toni stood up "we have to find her, it was weird when she came the other day and that note"

"what note?" Jughead asked and Cheryl handed him the note and he read it out loud

"Dear everyone, I'm sorry I wasn't able to be the girl next door that was expected of me. I hope one day when I come back that you will all forgive me. Jughead I'm sorry couldn't be the perfect girlfriend I'm sorry I couldn't be your Juliet, we can't be together anymore just know I love you all - Betty" Jughead said his eyes welling up with tears "we have to find her-"Jughead"- no I don't want to hear it we are going to find her and we will start with her house you have the keys right?-"yeah" let's go then"

They got the keys and head over to her house, they opened the door and walked up the stairs into Betty's room,

"we will start here, everyone look around," Archie said

they all began looking and after five minutes of silence Veronica found something "guys" she said getting everyone attention

they all looked at her and she held Betty's laptop up, they all sat on her bed and they opened the laptop but it had a passcode

"I know it," Jughead said and he typed something in but it was incorrect "well that was her password last time I saw her, let me try this" he typed something in and it logged on. Jughead clicked on Betty's to-do list and read it out loud.

"to-do, clean the bathroom before anyone sees, stock up on weed and jingle jangle and meet up with group on Saturday night at 10, we need to check the bathroom" Jug said, they all walked to the bathroom and Archie opened the door slowly to reveal the writing and the razor blades, weed and jingle jangle packets all over the floor "oh my god" Jughead turned away

"this isn't Betty she would do this, I know her" he said angrily

"Jug, what did she mean when she said Juliet in the letter?" Veronica asked cautiously

Jughead scoffed "is that what is on your mind right now?"

"sorry," Veronica said sheepishly

after a moment of silence, Jughead said "its what I would call her, Juliet, and she would call me Romeo when we were alone. I used to sneak in here by climbing up the ladder through her window we had our first kiss here, so many good moments happened here but something else a lot darker happened here. She was hurting and I wasn't here to help. God, she was so sad that this happened" he gestured to the walls.

they all sat on the ground with Jughead "you can't blame yourself Jug, she was clearly not well-" why are you talking about her like she dead, she's not fucking dead and we need to find her" Veronica said

then a phone starting ringing from Polly's room they were all startled then jumped up and ran into her room and saw Betty's phone ringing on the bed next to a piece of paper, it stopped ringing and Cheryl picked up the piece of paper as Kevin scrolled through Betty's phone.

"Guys, this is a checklist for personal items that patients at the Thorpe psychiatric hospital they've all been checked of, maybe that's where Betty is," she said handing it to Jughead.

"let's go, Veronica will we all fit in your car?" she nodded.

They all got in the car and began driving to Thorpe.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty woke up in her bed she realised she was in the straight jacket, the face mask, her legs were tied together and she was tied to her bed she tried to get out but it wouldn't budge. she gave up after a few minutes and closed her eyes.

They arrived at the Thorpe group at four and walked straight unto the front entrance they door was bolted shut so they rang the bell and a man in white scrubs answered the door "hello?"

"umm hi, we're here to see Elizabeth Cooper" the door opened and they walked in and waited at the front of a desk

"Elizabeth Cooper did you say" they all nodded "let me get her worker here to get approval" he lifted his radio up and spoke into it "Miss Warren to the main office, this is regarding Elizabeth Cooper number 37" after a minute a tall woman about thirty with short brown hair tied into a ponytail wearing blue scrubs and a lanyard came through the doors

"what's she done now?" she asked but then she saw the group of teens stood staring "my bad, you must be Jughead and her friends, I'm Miss Warren Betty's worker"

"We want to see her," Archie said

"one sec I need to get approval from her therapist and her mother and you all need to fill out and sign these forms" Miss Warren handed the forms out and made a few phone calls and five minutes later she came into the waiting room where they were all sat "you can all follow me, just hand your forms to Alex"

they followed Miss Warren down a few corridors and then to two large double doors that had a buzzer she spoke through the Buzzer "we have six outsiders coming in to visit Elizabeth cooper please make sure all level fives and above are not out on the corridors please"

two men in white scrubs joined them they walked through the doors behind Miss Warren and saw all the big metal doors bolted shut they reached room 7 and Miss Warren opened the door they all walked in and saw a shape under the covers on the bed

"god it's like a cave in here and its been like ten minutes since I last saw you, you gonna be nice today?" Miss Warren said opening the curtains

the teen stayed together by the wall. "come on, look I'm going to take your restrains off you if you do anything then you are going straight into the soft room ok?" she took off her face mask, then the straight jacket, untied her legs and untied her from the bed, she pulled the sheet back up.

"fuck you, you were mean to me and tied me up," Betty said from under the sheet

"you put one of my guys in the hospital Betty, you could have hurt the others. Anyway you have visitors I will be outside the door" Miss Warren and the men left

Betty sat up and looked at her friends and saw Jughead, she got out of bed and hugged him tightly " wait how did you find me" she asked

"just borrowed a page from your book Nancy Drew" Toni said

"you have to get me out of here," Betty said

"we will, Betty did your mom send you here?" Archie asked

"I guess but I can't leave unless you destroy the forms that I and my mom signed saying I can't leave until I'm in submission or lower than level 3"

"Maybe here is the best place for you for a while," Veronica said and Betty's eyes filled with tears and she screwed up her face

"what? no what would you say that? they're giving me drugs to act like this" she said, she ran up to the door and started banging on it "let me out, now!" she got the door open and she walked out and was held by the two men "get off me!"she screamed kicking her legs "take her to the soft room"

"No! I don't want to go to the soft room, Please I promise I'll be good and then you'll let me go in the communion room with baby"

"oh Betty you don't want to be near baby, he'll make you fall for his bullshit just like kara, so no, you can't go to communion until you stop believing what baby tells you" Miss Warren said walking into the room

"Baby tells me the truth about this place," Betty said "unlike you, you tell lies"

"baby is a murderer, did he tell you that, he has killed over 24 people," Miss Warren said

"he did in fact, he is my friend we have no secrets between us," Betty said

"fine go play pretend with him in communion but your friends are leaving, say bye," Miss Warren said

Betty hugged every one of them and they promised to get her out


	5. Chapter 5

She walked down the hallway into the communion room and walked up to baby in the corner, Baby was a teen, same age as her. He was good looking, tall in shape, blonde hair.

"Hey baby," She said "I'll help you with your plan in exchange for something of course" she leaned against the wall, he handed her a cigarette and they went out of view she smoked it.

"what you want Betts," he asked

"I want you to tell me your name, your real name," she asked

"it's Hunter" He said as Betty handed the cigarette back "on Friday night we will get the hell out of here, you know the plan so stick to it, here" Hunter lifted his shirt to reveal a gun and a switchblade Betty took them and put them down her top to hide them "think you can survive a few more days"

"nothing can break me, Hunter, promise"

"prove it" Hunter handed Betty a plastic bag with two purple pills inside he got one and handed betty one

"what is it?" she swallowed it and Hunter did the same

"Molly"

They were all gathered in the speakeasy, thinking of a way to get Betty out

"I have an idea, it may be crazy but I could work," Cheryl said everyone looked at her "the Thorpe home take volunteers teen ones we could volunteer and take Betty out with us"

"that could work, you're a genius Cheryl," Jughead said as he nursed a beer in his hand

"Just remember that Betty said they were drugging her we can't waste anytime" Archie said standing up and grabbing his laptop from his backpack she searched the Thorpe house website and clicked on volunteers "it says you have to get a letter of recommendation from someone important, that could be your dad Jug, he's the sheriff" Archie said Jughead called his dad and explained that the group wanted to volunteer because it would look good on their college applications FP agreed and emailed them a letter of recommendation and they set back off for the Thorpe home, they walked into the reception and told the receptionist that they wanted to volunteer, she was an old woman and allowed them to volunteer straight away she led them to a back room where they put their jewelry, phones and sharp objects

they were all given name badges, and explain what they could and couldn't do, they could provide entertainment and help others but they could say anything that could be triggering and couldn't ask why people were in there and had to be careful on corridor 6 they were told that level 6's and up are all dangerous and have red wristbands they were given keycards to open all the doors. The women left them to it.

"we need to go to Betty's Corridor, number 6" Toni said they walked up to the corridor and swiped their keycards to get in, they walked to Betty's room and it said in communion room so they asked someone where the communion room was.

they swiped their cards and walked in classical music was playing they were shocked at the sight, people hitting their heads on walls crazy people, people rocking back and forth and people smoking


	6. Chapter 6

"spread out so we don't look shady" Veronica said, they all spread out

Betty and Hunter were in the corner laughing, the gang saw them and walked over to them "Betty we've come to get you out" Kevin said

"why aren't you in class, I won't see you guys at lunch I'll be in the blue and gold," Betty said fast

"Betty we aren't in school," Cheryl said

"what? I need to go to my room be back in a sec Hunter" Betty said "you may follow me"

They followed Betty into the corridor " can't remember which is mine"

"its this one," Jughead said opening the door Betty walked in and took the gun and switchblade and put it under her mattress "are you okay?"

Jughead sat Betty down on the bed and put the back of his hand on her head "you're burning up is your vision blurry?"

Betty nodded bouncing up and down on the mattress "Have you taken something?" Jughead asked Betty nodded "what?"

Betty stood up and started bouncing on her bed "Molly!" she grinned

"oh Betty"

Betty got down and walked back into the communion room then a worker walked in "Hunter and Elizabeth, time for chores to the kitchen both of ya, volunteers you may assist them"

the gang followed Hunter and Betty down to the kitchen they got to double doors and Hunter pressed the buzzer "Its Baby and Queenie out here come get us and make us do mean things before we try killing you hoes" he said

the doors opened and two men stood there "hands up" the men frisked them and Hunter laughed and said "if you wanted to touch us you could've just asked" the men held their hands behind their backs and put handcuffs on them and started walking the volunteers followed them as they dragged Betty and Hunter to the kitchen.

The workers took the handcuffs off "no funny business"

"what? like putting something in the food to kill everyone or trying to run?" Betty said teasing him, he cut her off with a sharp slap to the face she held her cheek then giggled "I love you too" the men held tasers up and Baby and Betty turned and started making dough for bread the guards made the gang work too.

"you can tell which ones are corrupt and can help us," Hunter told the confused volunteers he scoffed when they didn't catch on "watch"

Betty looked at Hunter and he nodded, she walked passed the door slowly and nodded at someone through the window then there was a knock on the door the guards walked over to the door and as if on cue the sun disappeared and was replaced by rain pattering on the barred up windows the door opened a teen girl with long black hair said "Nurse Jane would like you"

she pointed to the one on the left leaving the youngest one. Betty asked him to help her, the man walked over to her and she whispered something into his ear, he turned red and nodded he put his hand on her backside, Jughead did his best to not hit the man who dared touch Betty in such a way. Betty looked at the clock on the wall and gasped

"its time for my electroshock therapy you should go remind Nurse Mary" he smiled and nodded he left the room leaving the volunteers, baby and Betty

Hunter ran to the shelves and opened a box on the top shelf he took out a box of cigarettes "all that was just for a box of smokes" Archie asked

"yeah well you guys can leave for me and Queenie we won't be getting out for a while if not ever," Hunter said Betty's face dropped

"I thought we were getting out on Friday?" Betty asked "plans change" Hunter responded

"no you said we would be leaving, why would you lie to me Baby?" she yelled

she was cut off by two guards and Nurse Mary walking in they got ahold of Betty

"no I don't want to go" the men pulled out their tasers but Betty kept on fighting and resisting the man tased her presser points

she fell to the ground Jughead ran forward and held her it was like they had tasered him as well when the light went out of Betty's eyes it left his eyes as well Betty was his light then all of a sudden Betty started to shake he realised she was having a seizure Archie and the others had pushed the guards out of the room and had locked the door Jughead and Cheryl had prepared for this by having the poisons and the serpents while the volunteers had been keeping the workers busy they had take the bars off the windows Sweet pea and Fangs smashed the biggest window they ran to it everyone climbed through Jughead was last her passed Betty who was still seizing to Archie through the window he climbed through and pushed the bars back against the window trapping Hunter in "you did this to her so you don't get to leave" Jughead said they all climbed into the back of a truck as Sweetpea and Fangs drove "what do I do?" Jughead yelled holding the weak blonde in his arms.

"you need to lift her head up undo her shirt put it under her head like a pillow and make sure she isn't hitting her head," Toni said Jughead did as he was told "there's nothing we can do, SweetPea drive to the nearest hospital" Betty fell still

"Betty?" Veronica said Jughead shook her and she opened her eyes and gasped for breath "Betty" they all said relieved

"where am I?" she asked weakly

"we're on our way home," Cheryl said squeezing her cousin's hand

"Baby? did he escape, Hunter?" she asked

"No Juliet, he got caught," Jughead said stroking her cheek wiping away her tears

"good he was mean" she mumbled

"its gonna be alright now Juliet"

"My Romeo"


	7. Chapter 7

"we can't go to a hospital" Betty mumbled suddenly fully conscious the sun gleaming on her resting eyelids

"Betty" Toni said grasping her redhead girlfriends hand "you had a seizure"

"i did?" She couldn't remember, the last thing she could recall doing was being taken away to her electroshock therapy "wether i did or didn't, they'll be looking for us, the cops" she said quietly. She opened her eyes and sat up leaning her head on Jughead's shoulder taking comfort in her boyfriends soft flannel jacket.

"the cops?, why do you say that"

"what day is it? the last thing i remember was waking up after passing out after i- i think i hit my head that was, uh Thursday" she lied, i told them they were drugging me, i lied to them they think I'm sane "is it still Thursday? wait how did i get out how did you find me, why don't i remember did i hit my head again?" its all part of the act, make them think you are sane.

"well you might have hit your head when you had the seizure" Veronica said cautiously she didn't know what Betty had gone through but hat she did know was that you don't suddenly become better. She studied Betty's confused face something didn't seem right, Betty put on a confused mask. "you had a seizure remember"

Think Betty, think you aren't convincing them "when people have seizure m pretty sure they don't remember it, but i'll take your word for it" she said plastering the fake smile she had worn for years "where are we going then?" she asked as they finally arrived in Riverdale

"we could go to the bunker?" Archie said hopefully

"cops know about that place" Jughead said reminding himself that his dad is now the towns sheriff. "we could go to thistle house, no one lives there apart from me and Toni" Cheryl said, they all agreed and Cheryl yelled to tell Sweet Pea and Fangs to drive to her house.

They arrived just a few minutes later at the old mansion wth red ivy creeping up the walls, they all got out, Fangs and Sweetpea left to go deal with serpent stuff and everyone walked into the creepy yet seductively decorated house. Betty was leaning on Jughead for support, not surprising after what she had been through. They all sat down on the scarlett sofa with silk pillows, in the lounge.

Cheryl broke the silence "Betty" the pale blonde girl looked up "are you okay?, you're not hurt or anything, do you want to change into some of my clothes" Cheryl consoled worried for her cousin.

Betty looked down at what she was wearing, the psychiatric hospital uniform, the blue pinafore, shirt, the patient wrist band and her lack of socks or shoes "No thank you Cheryl, what would i wear when i go back?" she blurted.

"I'm sorry what?" Jughead said shocked, hurt, angry why would she want to go back and leave him.

"well its illegal for me to leave, I'm considered dangerous to myself and others, they kept me tied up and in a straight jacket for christ sake, they aren't just gonna give up at let me stay in the public plus they would probably be sued and shut down if i don't go back there one way or another, unless my mom signs the documents to let me out but even then i might not be allowed, I'm still drugged up btw"

"i thought you couldn't remember anything, how do you know that you did ecstasy" Veronica said shooting glares at Betty

shit, shit! what do i do she thought "oh wait i did ecstasy? i meant the pills and gas and shit they were giving me, i remember the names i think one was fluoxetine the others were luoxetine, asenapine and this thing they used to sedate us can't remember the name" Betty said while returning the cold distant look to Veronica, she doesn't believe my act.

"asenapine" Jughead murmured he got up and began pacing "asenapine, developed in the 60s used to treat schizophrenia and bipolar disorder but was made illegal in the 90s as it was too strong and was making the patients catatonic and caused long term damage, Betty were they giving it to all the patients?" He asked with a spark in his eye

" i dunno, i mean i think" She said shaking her head softly "but it would be enough to close them down right?"

"it would be more than enough"


	8. Chapter 8

Run away get away from them they'll just try and hurt you the voices told her, she mumbled quiet enough so no one would hear her "shut up" raising her voice she said "I'm going to go to the uh bathroom"

"its the second door on your left through that corridor" Cheryl in formed her, she nodded a thank you, and walked off. "somethings wrong with Betty" Veronica said cautiously earning looks from the rest of her friends.

"yeah Veronica, she was locked away in a mental hospital" Jughead stabbed

"yeah but, i think she's lying-"what?"- just hear me out she was weird at the thorpe place and i think she remembers everything-"don't be ridiculous" Jughead got up and walked to the bathroom where betty was he knocked on the door and walked in, Betty was stood by the sink splashing cold water on her face when she saw jughead she gasped and jumped backwards "oh Jughead" she laughed "you scared me"

"sorry" he moved behind Betty and rested his hand on her shoulder and looked at her in the mirror "you okay?"

Normally her walls would have gone up if it were anyone else, but it wasn't just anyone it was Jughead her Jughead the love of her life. her eyes welled up with tears and she looked at him "i was scared Jug, i was so scared. And while you were gone i was so lonely, i felt guilty that i was holding everyone back, i was mourning my dad and i felt so guilty about it he was a bad person and so am i. Somethings wrong with me Jughead"

she looked him in the eyes and she could see how much he was hurting for her but she couldn't keep this from him "they told me i had schizophrenia, anxiety, depression and symptoms of bipolar. Juggie" she laughed "I'm messed up"

she broke down sobbing in his arms through the sobs she choked out "do you still love me?"

"oh Betts, i will always love you no matter what you could always be my Juliet" he said

"i need help, but i don't want to go somewhere that is going to treat me like an animal or drug me up I'm not insane i want to get help on my own accord"

"i love you, now lets go shut down a mental hospital" they walked out

"you guys okay?" Kevin asked, they nodded

"lets go shut down that hell hole, I've got a plan" Betty said sheepishly.


	9. Chapter 9

they gathered around the long dining table to plan everything "i haven't been on another blocks of the hospital apart from mine. But i know a girl who can get us in, her name is Brooksie she murdered her boyfriend and her baby but she's nice and has connections all over the hospital even with staff she sneaks out every night at 6 to meet up with a drug dealer she'll get you guys in" she explained holding Jugheads hand Archie spoke up in a confused voice

"what about you?" he asked

Betty drew a map of the building showing them where to go "i can't sneak in i'll be caught immediately, they would tell me that the outside world isn't ready for me and that I'm dangerous so i'll go to main entrance and convince them that i was too scared run away and I've come back, they'll sedate me and take me here to check i don't have drugs.

i'll wake up ten minutes later by you guys posing as training nurses and doctors, Brooksie will help you get the scrubs, when i wake up i'll ask to go to see Hunter but they won't let me because Hunter will be in solitary after what happened so i'll have a meltdown which with distract them for enough time to make sure you get the drugs then you guys leave and go to the cops when they come and shut down the hospital they won't release me until my mom picks me up but after all that she will I'm sure of it" she said.

They all agreed on the plan and got in the truck, Kevin drove. they went over the plan a few time to make sure everything was perfect. they arrived, the rain was pouring matching the mood of everyone Betty stood up.

"Betty wait"

Jughead said he stood next to her and leaned in. The rain ran down their faces to where their lips meet, each of them tasting the cold drops. Instead of detracting from the intensity of the moment it brings them to new heights. Jughead pushes his lips in more firmly and the wave that runs through here is intoxicating, making her head swim as she pull back to take in his beautiful face "i love you, stay strong" he said.

She nodded, they backed the truck so it would be out of view but they could watch what happened she walked to the front door and knocked on it firmly "let me in its cold out here!" she screamed the door opened and Miss Warren stepped out but stayed under shelter "you realised you're too dangerous for the world?" Miss Warren asked coldly.

Betty nodded the guards grabbed her and dragged her inside. They drove around the back of the hospital and waited for Brooksie, after five minutes a young woman held herself like her upper spine was rubber, shoulders falling forwards in a way that would be more befitting a grandmother. On her porcelain skin was heavily bruised and her lips were split. But the rest of her was all so old fashioned. Her uniform was bloodied and dirty and ripped in some placed, Her mid-length chestnut hair blew in the wind.

"excuse me" Veronica said startled the woman and sh started backing away "we're not gonna hurt you, we're Betty's friends she said you would help us get scrubs and sneak us in" Brooksie looked the group of teenagers up and down "for Betty?"the group nodded "i'll do anything for that kid she's got it rough, follow me" she lifted a grate off the ground and climbed down the ladder as everyone followed her "these underground tunnels lead to the basement where they keep the scrubs and key cards that will get you anywhere, if you get caught i wasn't a part of this"

Betty awoke, eyes slowly coming to focus on the naked bulb above. She was dimly aware of her body being rigid and straight - no movement possible. Pulling her head upward she could see thick straps over her arms and legs. Saliva pooled in the back of her throat and she swallowed, panicked. More saliva came and over and over she drank it down so as not to panic.

She twisted her limbs, turning them, feeling the friction of the fabric against her skin, then she remembered her friends were getting her out and shutting this place down. Her friends weren't here yet what if something went wrong then she heard Archies voice down the hall it was go time she yelled for Miss warren her voice slightly muffled by the restraint mask she had been put in. The familiar sound of the door unlocking could be heard down the hall; it was surprisingly quiet for the ward, usually there would be screams and patients having a break down left right and centre. "what do you want?" Miss warren asked "when i was outside i hurt my leg can i get up and see if its better?" Betty asked the guards untied her from the bed but left the straight jacket and mask on.

Bettys P.O.V

As soon as i was untied i ran onto the corridor "where is he?"i screamed "let me see baby" i saw my friends in scrubs to my left they had to get past someway and not been seen by Miss Warren, i noticed that Hunters room was empty so i nodded my head towards it hoping they'll get what I'm saying, luckily they did, i had to get the guards off this corridor "let me out or i'll kill myself" i yelled ran to the opposite end of the corridor to where my friends were trying to do and did what i do best, act crazy


	10. Chapter 10

No ones P.O.V

Jugheads heart broke when he saw her wearing the straight jacket and when he heard Betty saying that stuff even if it wasn't true, they walked out the room, Betty was at the end of the corridor screaming, and attacking the guards they just got to the end of the corridor when Betty started hitting her head on the wall.

Just as they got through the door, Betty lost the colour from her already pale face. It was as if her heart had suddenly stopped beating and all the blood had run down from the top of her head. she swayed for just a moment before falling and hitting her head once again on the cold concrete floor without her arms to steady her or break her fall. "the drugs are kept this way" Brooksie said leading the group they go to the supply room "everyone spread out and look for asenapine" Jughead ordered then all of a sudden the door flew open and Hunter walked in,

"well, well, well if it isn't Jughead Jones Betty's boyfriends what are you doing here," Hunter said sarcastically

"we're shutting this place down, not that it's of any importance to you, you'll just be locked up in another place like this" Jughead spat

"and you think they won't lock Betty up alongside me, she's crazy in case you guys didn't know, she has schizophrenia, anxiety, depression and symptoms of bipolar she's considered a danger to society her first day here she pushed someone down a flight of stairs, kept telling the voices in her head to shut up oh and-"I found it Jug, the asenapine" Toni yelled interrupting Hunter

"My dad is on his way he'll be here soon we just need to find Betty," Jughead said with a sigh of relief

"she's in the infirmary after you guys made her create a distraction she started hitting her head on the wall she did it hard enough and now she's passed out"

"what? we have to find her now"

"will she be okay?" Miss Warren said emptily to the doctor as they stood over Betty "we can't have another death on our hands, there'd be cops snooping around the place they might find the asenapine"

"she'll be fine lock her up in solitary and throw away the key, she's in cahoots with that Hunter we can't have any possible way of her getting out without our permission"

The group of teens ran to the infirmary when the got there they opened the big double doors Miss Warren was stood there "you" she said realising who the group of teens were

"where is she," Jughead asked

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

Hunter pushed to the front of the group " tell them or I will kill you" Miss Warren laughed sarcastically Hunter pushed her against the wall " do not test me because I haven't killed someone since two months ago and I'm a for sure getting bored"

"solitary" The scared woman choked out Hunter pushed harder "i-i swear the keys are n my pocket" Hunter got they keys and tossed them to Jughead

"go, go now," Hunter said to them "shut the doors" the group of teens left and shut the door behind them.

"where even is solitary?" Cheryl said as they ran, they got to a corridor with small rooms with locked doors.

"Elizabeth Cooper, its this one" Kevin said reading the name written on the dirty whiteboard Jughead unlocked the door.

The sight was horrible, she was barely visible in the cold, dark, small room, still in the restricting straight jacket and mask, lying on the cold hard floor her hair matted with blood and her eyes closed tight her breathing short and shallow. They gathered around her corpse-like body.

"Betty wake up, please" Jughead said full of emotion as he shook his girlfriend-no, not girlfriend, soulmates bloodied body "you are not allowed to leave me" he let his tears flow freely not caring what his friends thought "I love you, I promise to help you slay all of your demons but you have to wake up for me, please Juliet" He shook her once again but no sign of her waking up. The group of teens were all crying now, no not crying sobbing. "No"

"Jug," a voice said from behind the group, they turned around

"dad, you - you have to help," Jughead said seeing his dad


	11. Chapter 11

"Juggie?" a small voice said "my head hurts"

They turned around and saw her just how she was before but now alive

"can you take off this mask, please" she whispered, Cheryl, who now had the keys separated the smallest key from the rest and unlocked the pad lock and untied the leather knot on the mask. Cheryl lifted Betty's head helping her sit up. "did you guys do it" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"this place is being shut down as we speak"

"good" she mumbled closing her eyes again her breath becoming shorter "i love you Juggie" she whispered her heart beating fast in her chest, the throbbing pain in her head the loud and piercing ringing became more and more painful.

"Betty" Cheryl said "Betty?" louder the time, but she got no response, just Betty's lifeless hand slipping off Cheryls lap.

"Betty?" Jughead cried "whats wrong?" Two paramedics rushed into the room and pushed passed the group of teens lifting Betty onto the stretcher, they tied Betty's hands to the metal crib-like bars "why are you doing that, she's not crazy she's injured" Jughead said afraid of what people were thinking of Betty suddenly feeling like Alice Cooper pushing pills down her daughters throat in attempts to make her perfect, but in a reversed way, he was worried about Betty's so called reputation for her sake, if all those people thought she was crazy she might get shipped off somewhere he'll never find instead of her getting better and healing healthily on her own accord.

"whichever one is true, she is a patient in a mental institution, I'm just trying to do my job and abiding my the law" the taller of the two paramedics said to him, with what looked like he truly wanted what was best for Betty, even though he didn't know her, maybe there were some decent people left in the world, but they all seemed to be somewhere elsewhere from Riverdale.

Three weeks later

The sun was shining brighter than it had ever shone in the past few weeks, and it was visiting day at the Greendale rehabilitation clinic, despite of why it was there it was actually a nice place and this was the first day Betty was allowed visitors.

Jughead woke up at eight o'clock on the dot, it took him precisely 30 minutes to get ready, which was 20 minutes longer than usual, he wanted to look his best, he hadn't seen Betty in three weeks, the last time he saw her she was lying lifeless tied to the stretcher he had spoken to her on the phone Fridays at four o'clock, but seeing someone in person can be very different to talking to someone on the phone, especially if that person id your girlfriend and has been in a rehab clinic for three weeks and then locked in a psycho ward about a week prior. He walked to thistle house to meet Cheryl and Toni, they were tagging along to visit Betty, Cheryl was driving as Jughead was too nervous to drive. Cheryl answered the door with a smile "ready beanie boy?"

"ready as i'll ever be" they got in the red convertible, Cheryl was driving, Toni in the passenger seat and Jughead in the back "im just nervous" he said Cheryl mouthed the word 'clearly' to Toni in which Toni replied silently and told her to stop "i mean, what if we find her caged like an animal again just like last time" he said rubbing his eyes

"i thought you said you spoke with her on the phone and she said she was doing better" Toni asked

"i mean i did but what if they were making her say that, like they were drugging her the last time" he sighed "god, i hate that there was a last time, i hate that this happened at all"

"we all hate that this happened but, cousin Betty is getting help, she's slaying her demons, the right way" Cheryl said reasoning Jughead "we're here" they pulled up to a large building with big glass windows and doors. They walked into the reception where they were greeted by a woman in white scrubs

"hi, welcome to greendale rehabilitation clinic what can i do for you today" she said overly cheery.

"we're here to visit our friend, Elizabeth Cooper" Jughead said the nurses face lit up when he said Elizabeth Cooper.

"Betty, of corse please follow me" she walked through a door and the trio followed. the nurse bent her neck and reached down to her walkie talkie "can some one please bring Betty to the visitation room 1"

"we don't have eyes on her" the radio replied

"check the garden"

"we found her" the nurse smiled "oh, i forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kate, assistant acquaintance nurse that means I'm a qualified nurse but my main priority is to act as a friend to our patients and make them feel happy and that they've always got someone to talk to other than their doctors and therapists"

"this place already seems better than the last place" Toni said Kate smiled a sympathetic yet promising and sincere smile.

"just wait in this room, she should be here in a sec, just please keep in mind that she has done very well, but" but, oh no, jughead thought buts are almost always bad "she still has triggers that could set her back so be careful but don't treat her like glass because she tough" they filed at Kate and she left.

"thats good, Jug" Cheryl said nodding. They heard a girl laughing down the corridor, the door opened and Betty was stood there, her hair plaited wearing grey sweats, she looked, good, healthy. She smiled at them before running up to them and hugging them

"i missed you guys so much!"

"we missed you too"

They sat down at the table, "I'm doing better, really well actually some days are better than others but I'm on top my meds and I'm doing really well. Its nice here, they people are nice the place is nice, oooh let me give you a tour" they followed Betty as she showed them round, "and finally my room, my room mate i don't know where she is but she's really nice, she's called Emma and she's really good at doing hair and make up, thats it, visitor time is almost up and my doctor wanted to talk to you guys, ill show you the way"

she led them to an office and knocked on the door "come in" a deep male voice said from behind the door Betty opened the door "ah Betty, your friends?"

Betty smiled and nodded "let them in, you can go back to the library if you want" "don't forget to find me and say bye" she said before kissing Jughead and hugging her cousin and friends then she walked off. The trio walked into the office and sat down.

"Jughead, Toni and Cheryl, right?" they nodded "she talks about you a lot, the thing is for Betty's wellbeing and the fact that no one has seen Alice Cooper since Betty was admitted to Thorpe, we will not release her to her mother and she mentioned that You two," he said pointing to Cheryl and Toni "live together with your nana and i was wondering because you are family by blood the law wouldn't have a problem with her being released into your joint custody, that means you would be responsible for her but its only a titled it doesn't actually mean anything, but she would have to live with you, is that something you would consider?" He asked

"of corse Betty is family we love her, we have plenty of bedrooms and the more the merrier" Cheryl said happily she looked to Toni for approval who whole heartedly agreed "also, here we have a thing for patients, basically the money we get from our donors we use bye having patients do things volunteerally to earn money so that they can pay for things that their therapists recommend, for instance in Betty's case she told us that her mother used to control what she looked like a lot, what she wore, her make up and hair so Betty can use that money to buy her self a whole new wardrobe and hairstyle, its more symbolic it shows Betty that her mother doesn't control her and that she has come this far"

"and how much money is this?" Jughead asked confused

"1050 dollars, the money she doesn't spend will come back to our facility' he said

"so when can she leave?" Toni asked

"as soon as you sign these papers" he said passing forms to Cheryl and Toni and one to Jughead.

"what do i need to sign?" Jughead asked confused

"she will also be in your joint custody, there needs to be at least three of you" they sign the papers and handed back, "lets go give her the good news"

"thank you so much doctor-"smith"-"thank you doctor smith"

they found Betty and she said her good byes and collected her things, they drove to pops and ate, Jughead and Betty said by and she went to Thistle house.

"Betty i have the perfect idea, you can borrow an outfit and then we should go to the mall get you clothes and room decor we have your money from the donors" Cheryl said

"oh my god yes!" Betty said excitedly, she got changed into a matching red crop top and skirt and kept her white sneakers that she was already wearing. They went to the mall and Betty got a lot of clothes kinda inspired by Cheryl and Toni, her Toni and Cheryl decided to get their nails done, Betty got matt navy, Cheryl got red obi and Toni got matt green Betty had her hair cut to her shoulders and then they looked for room decor. They decorated Betty's room and for once she felt at home.

The end (unless you guys give me ideas cos I'm out of them)


End file.
